battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PKM
The PKM (Russian: Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный Pulemyot Kalashnikova Modernizirovannyĭ; English: Kalashnikov's machine-gun modernized) is a Soviet general purpose machine gun variant of the PK machine gun, designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the early 1960s. It was put into service with the Soviet armed forces and currently in production in Russia. It fires 7.62x54mmR rounds at a rate of fire of around 750 rounds per minute up to an effective range of 1500 meters (1640 yards). Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the PKM 'is the Tier One unlock for the Support Kit in ''Battlefield 2. It is both more powerful and more accurate than the other support weapons, and is one of the two weapons most commonly employed in "Dolphin diving" (the other being the M95). PKM Unlock Icon.png|The PKM's unlock icon. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the '''PKM is issued to the MEC Support kit. It has a 100 box magazine and 2 in reserve. It has high power, a good rate of fire, but poor accuracy when continuously firing, even when prone. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the PKM is the standard light machine gun for Russian and Serdaristani forces. It first appears in Acta Non Verba, Air Force One and can be found multiple times during Par for the Course, once as a collectible on a crate. In multiplayer, the PKM is the default light machine gun for the Russian Support kit. The American counterpart of the gun is the M249 SAW and the MEC counterpart is the QJY-88. It has a 150 round magazine and the player will have two 150 magazines in reserve. It has a good rate of fire and medium damage, but its performance is hampered by low accuracy. File:BFBC_PKM.jpg|The PKM in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Deconstruction File:BFBC_PKM_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The PKM's iron sights Russian Soldiers.jpg|Russian support gunners armed with PKMs and M60s in the multiplayer map End of the Line Battlefield Heroes PKM The PKM was released as part of the Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company event, and is available through the store to both the National Army and the Royal Army. The PKM has a 120 round magazine and works best at longer ranges, thanks to its low rate of fire and decent accuracy. However, as with all Gunner weapons, the PKM's accuracy degrades at extreme range, which can prove problematic on maps such as Midnight Madness and Sunset Showdown, where long range firing is prevalent. Specialist's Tier 1 PKM The Specialist's Tier 1 PKM was released as part of the Tier 1 event, and acts as the close range machine gun variant of the PKM. The Specialist's Tier 1 variant has a 130 round magazine and a high rate of fire, making it very effective at close range encounters, but it's low accuracy means it is less effective at longer ranges. A special desert camouflage, similar to that of the Tier 1 Specialist outfit, is present on the weapon, but has very little use. Maps such as Riverside Rush and Victory Village, where the fighting is mostly close range combat, are where the Specialist's Tier 1 PKM works very well, although other, more specialised weapons, such as shotguns and knifes, can be superior at those ranges. SOF PKM Released as part of the ''Battlefield Heroes'' Christmas event, the SOF PKM is available to National Army gunners. The SOF PKM differs from the other PKMs in Battlefield Heroes as it has a usable scope, which improves accuracy at longer ranges. The SOF PKM has a moderate rate of fire, between that of the standard PKM and the Specialist's Tier 1 PKM, and is most effective at medium ranges. The SOF PKM also has a winter camouflage, which is purely for visual purposes. The SOF PKM works well on all maps, but has an advantage on maps such as Sunset Showdown and Midnight Madness, where it's scope can be very useful in the open expanses. SOF MG Stats.png|SOF PKM Stats (notice fire rate is tweaked to around 2/3) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the PKM LMG is the first light machine gun issued to the Medic kit, and boasts medium power and low recoil. For a starting weapon, the PKM is surprisingly effective having both considerable damage and high accuracy, even during prolonged bursts. While moving however, it suffers massive accuracy penalties, as do all other light machine guns. Its main drawback is the slow rate of fire, a common disadvantage for LMGs, which makes it inferior to most assault rifles when on the move. The addition of wide crosshairs and terrible accuracy when hip firing also place it below most other guns at close range. The PKM deals some of the most damage per second out of the LMGs, with good accuracy. File:BC2PKM.png|The PKM in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal in multiplayer File:BC2PKMIS.png|The PKM's iron sights RussianMedicPKM.png|A Russian Army Medic wielding the PKM PKMStatsBC2.png|The PKM's in-game stats evaluation PKT The PKT is an coaxial variation of the PKM, it appears mounted on T-90. Battlefield Play4Free PKM The PKM 'is issued to the Medic kit. It has a average rate of fire, medium damage, moderate recoil and moderate accuracy . It boasts an 100-round belt with 400 rounds in reserve. Compared to its closest counterpart, the M60, the PKM is slightly more accurate and fires faster at the cost of lower damage. StandardPKMStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F PKM.png|The PKM in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F PKM Sights.png|The PKM's ironsights Veteran's PKM The 'Veteran's PKM '''features higher bullet damage and twenty more rounds per magazine, but it costs more Credits per day or Battlefunds for unlimited use as a side effect. The weapon's appearance itself is very rugged and shows heavy use. PKMUsedStats.png|Stats Performance Elite's PKM The 'Elite's PKM '''does even more damage per bullet than the veteran version, as well as been more expensive,The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the stock, pistol grip, and magazine. PKMEliteStats.png|Stats Performance PKT The PKT is an coaxial variation of the PKM, it appears mounted on T-90. Battlefield 3 In ''Battlefield 3, the '''PKT is used as the coaxial light machine gun for the T-90A. It performs similarly to its Bad Company 2 equivalent, allowing the driver of a T-90A with the Coaxial MG vehicle specialization to be more effective against infantry. Videos Video:PKM LMG|Gameplay with the PKM LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes in Squad Deathmatch mode See also *PKM on Wikipedia *PKM on Modern Firearms References ru:ПКМ Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:General purpose machine guns